


Charlie's Angels Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies - McG)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 1





	Charlie's Angels Requests

**Imagine always beating Eric Knox at board games.**

“How did you - are you cheating? Boardwalk _and_ Park Place?”

You grinned at Eric, who now had to fork over almost all of his remaining Monopoly money. “Pay up.” 

He did so, begrudgingly, and began to sell his remaining lots to stay in the game. “Every time. What are you, a Monopoly champ? Do you have trophies hidden somewhere?”

“It just takes a little planning. You should know about that, Mr. Scientist.”

“Should, but I don’t.” 

It didn’t matter what game the two of you played, you nearly always won. On the rare occasion that Eric was able to pull the rug out from underneath you and secure a victory, he wouldn’t let you live it down for weeks. He even had a little victory dance. 

“Ha! Yeah, baby, we’re back in the game!” Eric began to celebrate as you landed on the Electric Company. 

“Eric?”

“Yeah?”

“I own the Electric Company. You sold it 5 turns ago.” 

Eric hung his head. Defeat was imminent. 


End file.
